Robbie's Big Break Transcript
Here is the transcript of Robbie's Big Break A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo says Robbie's Big Break The short begins at the Command Center, ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: You know what? I think you've had enough training for today. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- Ratchet: (groans) Clank: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Jordan Carmichael: Hey, guys, Wait for me! ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. Decca: Affirmative. ???, ???. Travis Romero: Kelsey, I can't move! Kelsey Morgan: (grunts) Push! ???, ???. Travis, Kelsey & Jordan: Whoa! ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: Whoo! Jordan Carmichael: Yes! Travis Romero: How's it going, guys? Ratchet: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Laura Anderson: ???, ???. ---- Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Jake: Yup. Where there's a will, There's a wave! George: You said it, Jake. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. ---- Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Justin: Whoa! A humongous wave at 10:00! Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Lady Palutena: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Kids: Aah! Wipe out! ???, ???. Kids: (laughs) Serena: (giggles) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: ???, ???. ???, ???. Altogether: Oooh! Yoshi: Wow. Laura Anderson: ???, ???. ---- Callie Jones: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Callie Jones: You bet. There's a volleyball course, ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Mmmm! Smoothies! Callie Jones: And an all-you-can-eat buffet you can... eat all you... can eat at? Pinkie Pie: (screams) Callie, this hotel has everything! And the pool floats! ???, ???. Callie Jones: Oh yeah. ???, ???. Gmerl: ???, ???. ---- Sunset Shimmer: Thank you for inviting us here, Callie. Callie Jones: It was my pleasure, Sunset. Robbie Diaz: I've gotta hand it to ya. You really have an eye for climactic battle settings! Callie Jones: What? Altogether: What?! Rigby: Well, here we go again. Robbie Diaz: Imagine going head to head with Eggman's fierce robot. ???, ???. People: (screaming) Robbie Diaz: (voiceover) Ka-chow! Eggman's evil robot flows up from the ocean (imitates explosion) The hotel is under attack. Everyone's screaming! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: And then we save the day! Fluttershy: Oh. Is the sea monster okay in the story? Robbie Diaz: Better than okay! (slurps) She's our friend now! Best first break ever! ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: Or we could do... not that. Altogether: ???, ???. Callie Jones: I was hoping you could do something without... having to battle Eggman's robots for a change? Applejack: We couldn't even spend the day at the Command Center without creatin' a calamity. Robbie Diaz: Which we then uncalaminated, like literal awesome Power Rangers! Callie Jones: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Rarity: (sighs) Callie, this is a most deserved respite. We're all very thankful for the chance to relax and do absolutely nothing. Altogether: (agreeing) Callie Jones: Heh, thanks, Rarity, ???, ???. ???, ???. (cell phone buzzes) Rarity: Oh! (gasps, screams, pants) Robbie Diaz: What is it? Is it Eggman?! Rarity: A GPS alert! We're in international waters! Rainbow Dash: (gasps) What does that mean? Rarity: Tax-free shopping! (laughs) ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: This is gonna sound crazy... All except Robbie: (indistinct conversing) Callie Jones: ???, ???. ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Okay, Pinkie, which dessert you want to dip first? The strawberry or the marshmallow? ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Hmm? ???, ???. Callie Jones: Excellent choice. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. ---- Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Volleyball Coach: Now listen up. By the power vested in me by the coach's union I must inform you that unfair play will not be tolerated and is punishable by ejection. Now let's play volleyball! ???, ???. (blows whistle) ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Uh, oops. ???, ???. (blows whistle) Volleyball Coach: (to Robbie) That's a violation! Everybody out of the court! game's over. ???, ???. Volleyball Coach: Come on, come on. walk out the way over here, come on. ???, ???. Butch: Way to go, bozo. Frank: Yeah. thanks a lot. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Geez, Robbie, ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. ---- Eileen: ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Margret: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. ---- Girl: (screams) ???, ???. Justin: What was that? Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Fan 1: ???, ???. Fan 2: ???, ???. Fan 3: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: False alarm. Robbie Diaz: Aw man! Rigby: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Rarity: Nine ninety-nine? (giggles) My savvy shopping smarts strike again! ???,.??? Rarity: Here's ten. Female Gift Shop Worker: ???, ???. Rarity: (struggles) ???, ???. Nicholas Hawkins: (grunts) By Jove, that's real copper, isn't it? Blooming delightful! ???, ???. Nicholas Hawkins: A... penny for your thoughts, miss? Rarity: (stammers, laughs) Oh, you can't afford my thoughts. Nicholas Hawkins: (chuckles) Quite right. Lovable scamp like myself. Ol' Nicholas Hawkins, that's my name, ma'm ???, ???. Nicholas Hawkins: Uh, need a hand? Rarity: Uh, Nicholas? I'm Rarity. Nicholas Hawkins: Rarity? hmm, I like that name. Rarity: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. ---- ???,.??? :Stars ::Fly to my heart ::Hea-ah-ah-art ::(Fly to my heart, hea-ah-ah-art) ::Fly to my heart ::Hea-ah-ah-art ::You're my favorite star! :Jones ::I got lost along the way, ::I was fading into gray, ::Needed just a reason why, ::But I'm now ready to fly 'cause you're by my side. ::You're the star that shines in me, ::You're the one that sets me free, ::No more sadness, no more cryin', ::You're the smile in my life, the spark in my eyes! :Stars ::Like a shooting staa-ah-ah-ar! ::Fly right to my heart. ::Even in the darkest night! ::I'm gonna see your light. ::Fly to my heart ::Hea-ah-ah-art ::And let the magic start. ::Fly to my heart ::Hea-ah-ah-art ::You're my favorite star. :Jones ::Fly to my heart. ???,.??? Crowd: (clapping and cheering) Callie Jones: ???,.??? ???,.??? ---- ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: Oh! It's about to go down! Zoey Stanford: The hotel is going down?! Chloe Stanford: ???, ???. Stacy: We're all gonna die! Crowd: (screams) ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Not the hotel! The hotel's not going down! Ugh! I meant Dr. Eggman! Stop screaming! ???, ???, then he saw Serena, Callie and the others staring madly at him. Robbie Diaz: Uh, (nervous chuckle) Meanwhile back at the Command Center, ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ---- Back at the Westgate Hotel, ???, ???. Fluttershy: What happened to the lights? Rarity: What happened to the music? Pinkie Pie: Awww, I hate seeing a party get shut down before its time. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Petunia Jones: ???, ???. Fergus Jones: ???, ???. So, ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Let's not let a little thing like a total mechanical and electrical failure ruin our fun. ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Leave it to me! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: She's wasting her time! This is happening because it's all part of Eggman's plan. Callie Jones: Robbie, Will you stop it?! Robbie Diaz: You stop it! We show off our Ranger powers, and literally ten seconds later, the power blows? We scared whoever's out there, and he or she is around here somewhere! We should split up and search the hotel! Who's with me? ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Ugh! That's the last time I ask "who's with me?". ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: I'm not trying to tell you how to do your job, but, heh, may I? Hugo: Be my guest. ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: (groans) What a mess! Did you even read the six-hundred-page online emergency handbook?! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Kelsey Morgan: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: I promise, this is more important than all of your things. Altogether: (skeptical murmuring) Pinkie Pie: I don't think so! Robbie Diaz: Behold! Dr. Eggman! Altogether: Huh? ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: What? Huh? The whole ocean was glowing a minute ago! It went "whoosh-whoosh-whoosh" w-with little ribbon thingies! Twilight Sparkle: (indignantly) Do you know which sorcerer can conjure the greatest magic of all? Mother Nature. Robbie Diaz: What? Twilight Sparkle: What you saw was probably nothing more than an innate phosphorescent biochemical property of common algae. Robbie Diaz: Whaaaat? If that's what you think, then let's get back to the Command Center and I'll prove it! The darkness came from that way! We head out and find the source! Twilight Sparkle: And then? Robbie Diaz: Then it's morphin time! Twilight Sparkle: Which means? Robbie Diaz: We take no prisoners! Twilight Sparkle: Where would we take them? Robbie Diaz: Who? Twilight Sparkle: The prisoners. That's kidnapping! Are you even listening to yourself?! Robbie Diaz: (growls) You don't want me to be right because you're scared to be a power ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Hey! We might be power rangers, but we're not superheroes! Robbie Diaz: Oh, oh! Excuuuuse me! We're just ordinary kids who have saved the world from Eggman's complete destruction multiple times! Twilight Sparkle: Uh, yes. Robbie Diaz: Keep telling yourself that! But the rest of us aren't in denial! Right, everyone? Let's go find Eggman and do what we do best! Who's with me?! Rarity: (growls) Applejack: Hmmph. Pinkie Pie: (growls) Amy Rose: ??? Rigby: ???, ???. ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: (sighs) Okay, that's the last time you're going to say that. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Okay fine. Perfect. (takes his morpher) If you guys won't believe, then I see how it is. ???, ???. Alice Diaz: Dad! wait! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Just stay put! I'm going to find Eggman on my own now, all right? ???, ???. Emerl: Rob, please! Listen! Everyone has no reason to distrust you, really! they were just worried. ???, ???. Sora: (sighs) Nice move. Donkey Kong: Maybe it's something you said. ???, ???. Yoshi: You're awful, you guys. ---- Twilight Sparkle: I wasn't very nice to Robbie last night. Emerl: No one's blaming anybody for wanting to give us a normal break, We'd be having one if it weren't for me. I brought darkness to this world in the first place. Twilight Sparkle: I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. In any world. Emerl: Aww. Same here. Sunset Shimmer: Say, How about we make sure Robbie knows that, too? ---- (water rushing) Gmerl: (panting) Robbie Diaz: Where are we? Yoshi: Not about to get eaten. Good enough for me. Emerl: It's... more complicated than that. (magic sounds) Robbie Diaz: Whoa... Alice Diaz: (gasps, screams) Alice Diaz: (continues screaming, pants, screams again, screams louder) PONY FACE! Emerl: Alice! You're okay! This is supposed to happen! Alice Diaz: (gasps) All my things are horse things! Yoshi: 'Round here we call them "pony things". Robbie Diaz: Incoming! Wah! (thud) Robbie Diaz: (groans) Emerl: That wasn't quicksand back there. The sand was covering a portal to Equestria. I thought there was only one from school to Celestia's mirror, but who knows how many there are and where they might lead? Alice Diaz: Sorry, I wasn't listening. Because we're ponies! Robbie Diaz: Y'know, guy's, since I kinda messed things up on the hotel, maybe this could be your vacation! Alice Diaz: Hmmm... Robbie Diaz: We're here, we're ponies. Let's have some fun! Pony style! Whoa! Gemerl: Uh, that's not a thing we say. Alice Diaz: This would be a fantastic opportunity to study the physical laws of a novel dimension. Donkey Kong: Shouldn't we be getting back? Robbie Diaz: It's just a little rain. I'm sure our friends are fine. Applejack: (sighs, on walkie-talkie) Breaker-breaker four-and-a-half, this is "Red Delicious" requestin' a storm status update! Over! Rarity: (on walkie-talkie) Ahoy, uh, matey! Uh, this is Rarity. Please repeat.. the words you said. Pinkie Pie: (squeals) (lightning) Rarity: I'm beginning to wonder if— (screams) (splash) Rarity: ...if this is no ordinary storm! Pinkie Pie: I don't think she heard you. lightning Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rarity: (scream) ???, ???. Emerl: (whispering) We'd better keep a low profile. Follow my lead. ???, ???. Princess Twilight Sparkle: A little higher on the left. Spike: (grunting) Princess Twilight Sparkle: Now on the right. Spike: grunting Princess Twilight Sparkle: A little more. gasps Emerl! Boys! Emerl: Twilight! Spike: grunting Princess Twilight Sparkle: It's wonderful to see you all! What are you doing here? Emerl: It's a long story. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Wait. How are you buy's coming in the front door and not up from where I keep the mirror? gasps You found another portal between our worlds! Gmerl: I guess it wasn't that long. Robbie Diaz: Oh, I'm starting to like her already. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Robbie! Alice! Good to see you both again! What about the others? Gemerl: Oh, they're back home waiting for us. But they're fine. Donkey Kong: Yep, there's no reason to hurry back. lightning Fluttershy: Oh, I hope they hurry back! Pinkie Pie: Applejack said to tell you she's about to reconnect the engine and we might feel a little jolt. Fluttershy: Oh. When? Pinkie Pie: Oh, she didn't say. vroom! Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy: scream Applejack: I can't slow it down! lightning Applejack: And we just lost steering! Spike: ...and that's the last time I ever went to a dragon wedding! ???, ???. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you have to try Ms. Cake's chocolate fondue. It takes twenty minutes though. Yoshi: Ah, we have all the time in the world. Pinkie Pie: We're running out of time! Watch out for rocks! Watch out for everything! Rarity and Fluttershy: scream Pinkie Pie: screams Pinkie Pie (pony): screaming Gmerl: Did you hear that? Donkey Kong: It sounded like Pinkie Pie yelling. squeaking Pinkie Pie (pony): I was yelling, silly! Standing at the front door yelling, "Fondue delivery!" Oh, hey, Team Robot, pony-in-the-glasses-who-I-don't-recognize. Here. You have to try this! It's a fresh batch! Yoshi: Uh, ow! Too hot! Gmerl: It needs to be, like, twenty percent cooler. sounds Alice Diaz: munches Mmm! I love this! and lightning Rarity: I hate this! Rarity and Pinkie Pie: grunt Fluttershy: groans I can't take much more of this! Pinkie Pie: You might not have to! gasps Rock ho! Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy: scream ripping Applejack: yells creaking sloshing gasping and screaming Princess Twilight Sparkle: And that was from the time I was rescued by my own pupil! giggles Which really gave me some perspective on the importance of mentoring. Alice Diaz: You ponies are, like, superheroes! Princess Twilight Sparkle: Oh, we're not superheroes. Alice Diaz: Sure, just ordinary ponies who save the world from complete destruction multiple times. Robbie Diaz: Sound familiar? ???, ???. Emerl: Here's a good one. )magic sounds) Princess Twilight Sparkle: This is from our battle with Master Xehanort. He gathered thirteenth darknesses and used them to create the most powerful storm in Kingdom Hearts. But, luckily, our friends and Emerl were able to work together to stop his plan and seal the χ-blade's power into this. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: This symbol on that keychain.... it looks familiar. Princess Twilight Sparkle: You've... seen this before? Robbie Diaz: It's just... That symbol. It looks exactly like what I thought I saw in the pool when we were back on the hotel. But we decided the magic glow was just Mother Nature. Princess Twilight Sparkle: When you saw the thing that looked exactly like this thing, there wasn't any thunder or lightning accompanying it, laugh right? Gmerl: Uh, there was definitely thunder. Donkey Kong: Affirmative on the thunder. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Okay. Nopony freak out, but I think that maybe there's a chance when we sealed Kingdom Hearts, we didn't capture all it's power, and maybe it found its way into your world! It might be turning into a giant, magic storm and threatening your friends as we speak! NOPONY FREAK OUT! Emerl: The others! Alice Diaz: We have to go back! Robbie Diaz: Guys... It's Morphin Time! whipping splashing gasping and screaming creaking and lightning Fluttershy: We're under attack! Pinkie Pie: To the exits! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: And there go the doors. That was a very specific lightning strike. and lightning screaming humming ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: No time to lose! Let's do this! Alice Diaz: Everybody, grab on! Emerl: Right! ???, ???. Emerl: Weather update... sunny! Yoshi: With a chance of awesome! Donkey Kong: I can't believe how easy that was! Alice Diaz: I think we all learned a valuable lesson today. (far-off screaming) Robbie Diaz: I learned we don't have to go looking for trouble, we just have to be there for each other when it finds us. Alice Diaz: But I guess if you hadn't run off, we wouldn't have what we need to go back and save our friends. Robbie Diaz: All part of the plan. Parrot: (squawks) "The hotel is still under attack." (squawks) Emerl: Guys! The hotel is still under attack! screaming Alice Diaz: Oh, no! Robbie Diaz: We gotta help them! Parrot: (squawks) (pull-cord cranking) Alice Diaz: (grunts) It won't start! Emerl: Dino Charger, Ready! (grunts, panting) (ship rattling) Pinkie Pie: (gasps) Twilight Sparkle: Are you guys okay? Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Pinkie Pie: You're back! (laughs, squeals) While you were gone, we fixed the place, but then Eggman's robot crashed the party, and we're surrounded, so... we ruined your first break! (sobs) Twilight Sparkle: It's not your fault. Eggman planned this to happen and Robbie was right all along. Whatever all of us are facing, however our lives are changing, we're going through it together. So, let's get everyone out of this hotel and stop Eggman's robot like the Data Squad Rangers we are! ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: Who's with me? Everyone: We are! Robbie Diaz: (grunts) See how easy that was?! Twilight Sparkle: You thinking what I'm thinking? Robbie Diaz: It's Morphin Time! Rainbow Dash: Rainbow lasers? Sunset Shimmer: I thought we were calling it— Rainbow Dash: No, we agreed on— Pinkie Pie: It's Morphin Time, Everyone! ---- ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Back at the Egg Carrier, ???, ???. Orbot: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Cubot: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. (door opens) Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Drake: We're back. Crusher: (feeling dizzy) ???, ???. The End